cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Niamh
Content Author: Quiet Browser & Shamblesworth Niamh is a cat-girl found in the city of Tel'Adre at The Wet Bitch between 8:00 and 16:00. Niamh has very large breasts that lactate beer. The player may purchase this beer from her for three gems. For an additional two gems, the player may take the beer as an item in their inventory. Drinking Niamh's Black Cat Beer causes a 5-point reduction to both Speed and Intelligence as well a 10-point increase to Libido. If the player repeatedly visits, they will notice the size description for Niamh's breasts shrinking by one cup letter for every purchase throughout the day. As Niamh mentions at the end of her working day, her breasts will refill by morning. The player also has the option to talk to Niamh. She reveals that she was once an ordinary woman who ate some Whisker Fruit. She later traveled to the Desert and happened upon a Sand Witch who could lactate beer. After getting black out drunk in the witch's company, she awoke with similar lactation abilities. Contents * 1Favorite Customer * 2Getting Beer Breasts * 3Demonic Niamh * 4Bimbo Niamh * 5Unlimited Bimbo Liqueur Favorite Customer After purchasing a significant amount of Niamh's beer, a special scene unlocks where she greets the player as her favorite customer and asks the player to get her a drink. At this point, the player has the opportunity to corrupt Niamh. This can be done by either giving Niamh Bimbo Liqueur which raises player corruption by 10, or Succubi Milk which raises player corruption by ?. Getting Beer Breasts If you have lactating breasts (DD or bigger) and order an on-the-house beer, a special scene will sometimes pop up telling you that after you drank the beer your breasts have gotten bigger and "fuller" and your nipples have gotten bigger (at least an inch). Niamh will bring you behind the bar with a shot glass and after squeezing your nipples and filling the shot glass, she will drink from it and tell you that you have started to temporarily lactate beer. You can then sell your new drink for some extra gems which will raise your lust and libido. This scene is repeatable as long as you are lactating. This seems to work on normal Niamh, but not Bimbo Niamh. After selling your booze, if your lust is high enough, you have the option to let Niamh and the bar's patrons fuck you. This scene has variations for males, females and herms, as well as for multiple breast rows, multiple cocks, cock size, vaginal capacity, pregnancy and fuckable nipples. A female or herm PC can become pregnant; however, despite the scene stating that you are fucked by a couple of dog-morphs the pregnancy appears to be randomised in the same way as the goblin machine at the Gym (i.e. mouse-morphs, centaur or minotaur). Provided that you have had the first encounter with Urta a female or herm PC will always get fucked by Urta instead if she is in the bar. Demonic Niamh If you give Niamh succubus milk she undergoes demonic transformation and tossed out of Tel'Adre. The next day she can be encountered in the plains, drink from her for temporary status effects and she will move on to the Bazaar. Her scenes in the bazaar are not currently implemented. Bimbo Niamh As is common of the drink, Bimbo Liqueur gives Niamh a Bimbo Body and Bimbo Brains, her breasts and butt grow larger, her hair becomes blonde, and she becomes significantly less intelligent. At the end of the transformation scene, Niamh is evicted from Tel'Adre. 24 hours after Niamh is evicted, the player can encounter her on the Plains. She offers the player a drink from her corrupted breasts. Drinking results in a 10 point reduction in Speed and breasts smaller than DD will be increased to DD. If the player tries to reduce breast size, they will go back to DD the next hour, and additionally suffer a 1 point loss of Intelligence. Drinking from her breasts can also give the player a vagina if they do not have one. These effects wear off after some time (+10 Speed, breast size returns to previous, vagina disappears). At the end of the drinking scene, Niamh mentions the Bizarre Bazaar. After this, Niamh becomes accessible via the Bazaar and is available all hours of the day. Instead of Black Cat Beer, Bimbo Niamh now lactates Bimbo Champagne. As before, the player has the option to drink it directly, or keep it as an item. Unlimited Bimbo Liqueur As of 0.8.8, Bimbo Liqueur is quite rare for non-male characters: random non-plot rare drop at level 7+ (up to 0.5%), rare purchasable for sale from Benoit (0.8%), rare gathering from Kid A at later stages (1%). However, male PCs will automatically get it from the repeatable Tiger Assault event if they choose "Suck None". With Bimbo Niamh in place at the Bazaar, the player has the opportunity to stock Bimbo Champagne. If the player takes five bottles of Bimbo Champagne to Sean at the Deep Cave, he will offer to distill it into Bimbo Liqueur for 500 gems in 24 hours. This process can be repeated as often as the player likes (provided they have the 500 gems each time). Thus, female or herm players wishing to make multiple "Bimbo" characters (such as Sophie and Ceraph) should use the Liqueur on Niamh first so that they have easy access to multiple bottles.